The ledgend of Lucky Moon Artemis Hamilton
by sauskaepanda
Summary: Lucy has never been confused in her life, or disappointed when she finds out that she has a older twin brother and he is cursed. What will she do in order to have her family back together. Will Nicholas support her or will he stop her? Will Solange be their and what happens when Lucy is the twin goddess Artimes ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors Note!: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO DON'T JUDGE IF IT 'S STUPID! I AND I REPEAT DO NOT OWN THE DRAKE CHRONICLES! THE AMAZING ALYXANDER HARVEY DOES :/ I wish I did though... SO DONT SUE PLEASE!**_

**Lucy's Pov**

Could you say that life was easy for me and the Drakes. We were the biggest thing to be heard of around the world after Solange's big battle of fighting ass's who thought they could change ways of how people that were both human and vampire. Things were hard for me when I had gone through the battle. I watched her, her family and my human hunter friends from the academy nearly die before me! I'm lucky to still have the Drakes in my life. I had Sol and her seven moronic brothers who just cant stop their teasing of me. Even my boy friend who happens to be Sols Brother. *add dramatic sigh of day dreaming* Nicholas Drake. The joys of being me is that they have no way of teasing me, not just with my kick ass aiming but with my fighting skills (which I don't show around my family and the Drakes!) of any style and body flexibility from the yoga. I am also 'helping', with the league. Hart asked me after so many times to join the league, as I have a vast knowledge on vampires considering I was practically near the gossip of the UNDEAD. I am also now as stealthy and kick ass as Helena Drake! Yes I said it, I'm just as KICK ASS AS HELENA!

* * *

It has been at least half a year in since the "_big prophecy battle" _and since I first dated Nicky, It was my birthday and after pestering Sol on video chat for hours until sunrise, she agreed to come down from her researching. I was at the cover up spot where I'm doing a case where my name is apparently Lucinda Artemis and I am a singer, bartender (which my mother sort of disagreed me to do), waitress, DJ and dance. Everyone from the Club (Which is called _'The wolf') _were Helios Ra academy graduates and students from Violet Hill and from around the world, apparently I'm a saviour too most people, but apparently from the seven morons they should just "Just crack up and wake up from that dream." But they know better or else that pretty lil face of theirs would be gone! The Drakes knew my cover up, and whenever I was in work I had to wear a bleach blonde wig that went to just at he top of hip and my green eyes still not with any glasses. Considering in real life my hair has grown to just under my shoulder and layered, with the fringe. People don't know I'm Lucinda, but Lucy.

I was in my office when I heard knocking from Jenny, she was a very secretive assistant of mine. " Lu. You have visitor's!" She says singing the words. I was looking in the mirror tired. I had straightened my layered hair and then stuck it in a pony tail and curled it. I then split my hair into braids and curl them and twist it around my head and go put on my white bat winged dress that had the holes on the shoulders and had a U shaped back, showing down to my lower back and small U shaped in the front and went just up my mid thigh. It also had a small thin brown belt. I also had on black knee high gladiator heels that were 3 and a half inch's. I put on not so much makeup and lightly applied some clear lip-gloss. As I was looking down at my desk I heard laughter from after Jenny's comment.

"They can come in Jen." I say sought a tired and Jenna bangs her way in. I gap at her, "Please come right in. Make yourself at home, while your at it, make yourself some Malibu's with coke!" and she laughs and hugs me. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCE!" They both scream to me and I had to cover my ears and laugh. And stand and walk over to the mirror and take out the curlers and put it to the side and see them steering at me, I froze in place and looked at them through the mirror. "what!".

"Nothing...It's just...You look, sort of. Different!" Says Chloe gobsmacked. "Thanks, you look good too!" I say, and she did. She was in a black long sleeved dress just past her knees. She was wearing black pumps. Jenna was also steering. She was in a black singlet with a flower skirt, a brown leather jacket and black strappy heels. "You know its rude to steer at people that long!" I say walking backward by the door steering back at them. I hear talking and then there was utter silence. And a braking voice as I turn around. "LUCY!" The voices scream.

* * *

**Normal Pov**

As Lucy turns and stops at the top of the stairs, she sees her family all waiting for her. She blush's and carries on down the stairs and sees her parents at the bottom. "Oh my goodness my daughter you are growing up too fast!" Says my dad with tears on them. "No! Dad don't you dear start!" Says Lucy nearly going near to tears and sniffle's a bit and laugh with him. Then turn around to see the whole group from the lodge and the most of the club staff. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCE!" They all scream happily to her. She bows her head and laughs, "Thank you everyone." She says sniffling more. "Now I hope you are not starting a party without me!" Says a new voice behind her as the garage doors open and reveal the Drakes, Lucy squeals and runs to her in the heels and smash's herself on her and laughs as well as Solange and the others surrounding them.

_**So what do you thing for my first fanfic? Please give reviews, bad or good :) ALSO: I'm doing a story on SASUSAKU. So any ideas hit me up please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: just wanted to be committed to see if you thought that i was I was loyal enough to do this. Also their will be the son pure shores by all saints, Don't you worry child by Sweedish House Mafia and we cant stop by miley cyrus that will be in this, so go on youtube and lestin!**

**BTW: Sorry for not adding what Lucy's cover up was. Her cover up was given to her to work with the other Helios graduates, students and find out the new species of vampire that have just been found lurking in Violet Hill. Considering Lucy knows people and the WHOLE of Violet Hill, he knew that she would suite the job.**

**Normal pov**

So Lucy was busy hugging Solange ehen she didnt hear the loud music go louder as the door to the club opend and the DRake cringe from the sound. Lucy has to ket go of her and she laughs. The poor faces of the 7 boys made her cry herself to tears and the only way to shut her up was for Nicholas to do the distracting boyfriend thing. He kissed her and she practically did what they naturally does with him. Then thier was a sigh from the drakes and Lucy's dad turns red and turns away and walks over to Julio one of the cheifs at the club who was walking over with a present.

She looks at him and laughs as Nicholas hugs her waist. " Happy Birthday Lucy. From me and Hercules" He says and smiles, and she opens it and laughs. "You two are seriousley good gift finders that's for sure!" She says looking at the lid to the first bottle of Malibu Rum bottle cap. "I will definetly remember this, thanks alot you 2. But why you still have it!" She says blushing embarrasingly and so does Julio and they both laugh. "Oh well."

* * *

**Flashback**

Lucy walks in the club in a yellow dress with black coverses and a brown leather jacket and goes to the bar. "What can I get you beautiful?" Says Julio at the bar. "Julio quiet flirting with girls and do your job!" Says Hercules not suprised he would do that. "So, you know how the stags got here?" She asks eyeing them, using the secret phrase that Hart gave her for her own protection. "Yeah, they back tttracked with the sun..." Says Julio who eyes her back, "and fled from the dark" She says and Hercules laughs and Julio gaps. "So your the are the new guy. Pretty cute for a guy. You know how to sing and dance?" He asks, "You don't have to ask, just see!" She says smiling and goes to the dj floor and asks him to giver her the song Don't You Worry Child by Sweedish House Mafia.

**A.N: Italics and bold is Lucy singing!**

"Ok ok ok now. Let's hit it off with some Sweedish House Mafia everybody! What do ya'll think?" She asks and the crowd screams outload and she smiles. "WELL DJ PUT THE MUSIC UP AND LETS GET IT ON!" she screams and the crowd run to the dance floor.

**_There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes_**  
**_ In a happy home, I was a king I had a golden throne_**  
**_ Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall_**  
**_ I hear the sounds from the places where I was born_**

**_ Up on the hill across the blue lake,_**  
**_ That's where I had my first heart break_**  
**_ I still remember how it all changed_**  
**_ My father said_**  
**_ Don't you worry, don't you worry child_**  
**_ See heaven's got a plan for you_**  
**_ Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah!_**

**_ Don't you worry, don't you worry child_**  
**_ See heaven's got a plan for you_**  
**_ Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah!_**

**_ There was a time, I met a girl of a different kind_**  
**_ We ruled the world,_**  
**_ Thought I'll never lose her out of sight, _**  
**_ We were so young_**  
**_ I think of her now and then_**  
**_ I still hear the songs, reminding me of a friend_**

**_ Up on the hill across the blue lake,_**  
**_ That's where I had my first heart break_**  
**_ I still remember how it all changed_**  
**_ My father said_**  
**_ Don't you worry, don't you worry child_**  
**_ See heaven's got a plan for you_**  
**_ Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah!_**

**_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!_**  
**_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!_**  
**_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!_**  
**_ See heaven's got a plan for you_**  
**_ Don't you worry, don't you worry child_**  
**_ See heaven's got a plan for you_**  
**_ Don't you worry, don't you worry now, yeah!_**

**_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!_**  
**_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh!_**  
**_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh! Yeah_**

As it ended the crowd applaused loudly that Lucy had to laugh and drop her head down abit and cover her ears, she also saw a brown haired boy with green eyes watched Lucy pretty closely and she caught glances off of him but carrys on singing like she didn't see him. After half a minute of covering her ears she looked up and saw Julio whos mouth was still gaping and Hercules laughing his ass off and Lucy had to contain herself from cracking up as well. "Well considering I have alot of attention and I have have one thing right, how about I sing another good song?" She says and the crowd screams loud and she laughs, "Well then, how about Well we can't stop by Miley Cyrus?" She says and the crowd grows louder and she actually covers her ears, "Wow, I guess the answer is yes! Lets go dj. Put those sounds on!" She says and the crowd applauses.

_**It's our party we can do what we want (no drama)**_  
_** It's our party we can say what we want (Mike will made)**_  
_** It's our party we can love who we want**_  
_** We can kiss who we want**_  
_** We can sing what we want**_

_** It's our party we can do what we want**_  
_** It's our party we can say what we want**_  
_** It's our party we can love who we want**_  
_** We can kiss who we want**_  
_** We can sing what we want**_

_** Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere**_  
_** Hands in the air like we don't care**_  
_** 'Cause we came to have so much fun now**_  
_** Bet somebody here might get some now**_

_** If you're not ready to go home**_  
_** Can I get a "Hell, no!"? (Hell no)**_  
_** 'Cause we're gonna go all night**_  
_** 'Til we see the sunlight, alright**_

_** So la da di da di**_  
_** We like to party**_  
_** Dancing with Miley***_  
_** Doing whatever we want**_  
_** This is our house**_  
_** This is our rules**_

_** And we can't stop**_  
_** And we won't stop**_  
_** Can't you see it's we who own the night?**_  
_** Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?**_

_** And we can't stop**_  
_** And we won't stop**_  
_** We run things, things don't run we**_  
_** Don't take nothing from nobody**_  
_** Yeah, yeah**_

_** It's our party we can do what we want**_  
_** It's our party we can say what we want**_  
_** It's our party we can love who we want**_  
_** We can kiss who we want**_  
_** We can sing what we want**_

_** To my home girls here with the big butt**_  
_** Shaking it like we at a strip club**_  
_** Remember only God can judge ya**_  
_** Forget the haters 'cause somebody loves ya**_  
_** And everyone in line in the bathroom**_  
_** Trying to get a line in the bathroom**_  
_** We all so turned up here**_  
_** Getting turned up, yeah, yeah**_

_** So la da di da di**_  
_** We like to party**_  
_** Dancing with Miley**_  
_** Doing whatever we want**_  
_** This is our house**_  
_** This is our rules**_

_** And we can't stop**_  
_** And we won't stop**_  
_** Can't you see it's we who own the night?**_  
_** Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?**_

_** And we can't stop**_  
_** And we won't stop**_  
_** We run things, things don't run we**_  
_** Don't take nothing from nobody**_  
_** Yeah, yeah**_

_** It's our party we can do what we want**_  
_** It's our party we can say what we want**_  
_** It's our party we can love who we want**_  
_** We can kiss who we want**_  
_** We can sing what we want**_

_** It's our party we can do what we want to**_  
_** It's our house we can love who we want to**_  
_** It's our song we can sing if we want to**_  
_** It's my mouth I can say what I want to**_  
_** Say yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh**_

_** And we can't stop, yeah**_  
_** And we won't stop, oh**_  
_** Can't you see it's we who own the night?**_  
_** Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life?**_

_** And we can't stop**_  
_** And we won't stop**_  
_** We run things, things don't run we**_  
_** Don't take nothing from nobody**_  
_** Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ehh**_

As the song ended their was screaming everywhere and Lucy just bowed and laughed, "Thank you, have good night!" She says smiling and goes off and hears a few "Nice going!" "Keep it up" "Do you have an album?" and when she reach's Julio he asks "So ... Do you have a boyfriend?" she just laughs and looks at Hercules who passes her a bottle of Malibu Rum and tosses the bottle cap on the table. Hercules looks at her and smiles and then grabs it.

**Flashback over**

* * *

Lucy just laughs at his story and feels eyes on her and the others and heard a growl from behind her. "Well, I guess that day was that day was memorable! Maybe I'll frame it in my office." She says and feels Nicholas tighten his hold. _Jealous fool! _She says to herself and turns to look at him. "Why don't we all go have abit of a dance? I think we all need the fun ae?" She asks and he smirks and she grabs his hands and walks to the door with the others following. Hearing the start of Lose control by Keri Hilson. "Hands on right level got it!" Shouts Liam and Stuart. "DAD!" Screams Lucy and Solange and run out embarrassed.

**A.N: So what do you think of chap 2. Don't worry, in the next chapter you might get to meet Lucy's brother. Review please, good or bad :)**


End file.
